What If
by Fujiko Kuwabara
Summary: What if YuYu Hakusho wasn't really as it seemed? What if it were just . . . something like this?


Okay, so this was just some little thought that I've had for a while so I decided to do something about and get the little bugger down in writing.:P If you guys are confused about, just send me a review about it and I'll explain it . . . I hope you guys get it.:P Well, enjoy!:D

* * *

Yusuke raised his right index finger, gripping his wrist with his left hand as if to help him aim directly at the behemoth green demon that was barreling towards him. His hands was shaking, he couldn't get his hands steady. He was afraid. Koenma had sent him to do something, he didn't even remember what it was but he knew that outcome was obvious – he had to protect Spirit World.

Drool dripped in thick stringy globs from the demon's mouth. Yusuke could smell the awful breath of it, rotten meat.

"Shoot it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed before he was swooped up by a massive blue demon identical to the one charging towards Yusuke.

Kuwabara opened his hand then closed it, forming his spirit sword. He swiped at the demon. The ugly beast just chuckled at him, taking his arm in between two clawed fingers and twisting it. Kuwabara squeezed his eyes shut tightly, screaming in pain as the demon broke his arm.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke turned to see Kuwabara writhing in pain in the blue demon's fist. "Put him down!"

"Yusuke, watch out!" Kurama screamed, seeing the green behemoth in the corner of his eye.

Yusuke turned to see the giant demon swipe his large open hand at him, making Yusuke fly. His shoulder connected with the ground as he skidded to a halt on his side, sending sand flying from the desert land where they were. Yusuke lay there, groaning and clutching his shoulder. The ground shook as the jade beast stomped over to Yusuke's body. He closed his eyes as the massive hand wrapped its fingers around his body and lifted him up.

Yusuke felt like vomiting, the bad breath coming from this demon was atrocious. He opened an eye, looking out at his friends that seemed to be struggling with rock hard gigantic beastly demons. He could hear the sharp '_ting!_' of Hiei's katana making contact with the black demon he was flitting around. The pink demon grabbed Kurama's rose whip in between his fingers and snapped it half, causing Kurama to gasp. The azure beast that held Kuwabara in his fist dropped him suddenly.

Yusuke's eyes snapped open as he watched his friend fall to the sand, landing in a slump. He had forgotten he was also in a vise until the green demon tightened its grip on him, causing him to let out a painful howl. The demon let out a gruesome chuckle as it began to walk, shaking the ground with miniature earthquakes with every step it took.

Kuwabara slowly curled into a ball, pulling his knees to his chest. His arm throbbed; the bone was sticking through his skin. He bit his lip in an attempt to keep his tears from falling but he couldn't help it. He knew this was the end; this was how he was going to die; how they were all going to die.

He mentally cursed Yusuke for dragging him into the Spirit Detective business but then cursed himself when he realized that he had gone with Yusuke without any persuasion. He smirked at the thought, a tear skiing down the side of his pale face.

"This is it." He whispered. "This is it."

Kurama flew back, his back making contact with a tree. He gasped, his eyes wide as blood spurted out from his mouth. He slid down the tree, landing in a slump at the trunk. He hung his head as blood and tears glided down his face. The pink demon him up, squeezing him so tightly that he could not breathe. His vision blurred then faded to black as the magenta demon followed the green demon to Kuwabara.

Hiei stopped in midair, his katana about to strike the raven demon in the between the shoulder blades. He gasped, seeing the pink and green behemoths carrying his friends in their fists as they stomped towards the blue demon that stood above Kuwabara.

He felt the clawed hand of the black giant demon graze against his legs and before he could move, the demon grabbed a hold of his legs and knocked his katana from his hands with a finger. Hiei gasped again as the demon put its other hand around Hiei's torso and proceeded to twist him in a way that someone would wring out a sopping wet dishrag.

Hiei screamed into the rock hard palm that covered his face, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He didn't want it to end this way; he still had thousands of things to do with his life.

"Stop!" He cried out into the palm, knowing that his plea would come out muffled and fall on deaf ears.

The black demon began to walk, his voice vibrating Hiei's body when he snarled at the other three behemoth demons.

"What should we do with them now?" The black snorted, dropping Hiei down by Kurama and Yusuke.

The four demons looked down at the four young men, seeing that the young men's feet were al touching, conveniently making a bizarre star; Kuwabara's feet touched Yusuke's left and Kurama's right while Hiei lay across from him, his feet touching Kurama's left and Yusuke's right. The four lay there, drifting in and out of consciousness when four familiar sweet female voices began to speak to them.

"_Yusuke . . . Yusuke Urameshi!"_

Yusuke blinked and squinted, seeing a bright white light ahead of him and hearing Atsuko's voice.

"M . . . mom?" He mumbled, putting a hand up to try to shield his face from the light.

"_Kazuma! Kazuma Kuwabara!_"

"Sis . . ." He mumbled, forcing an eye open to look for his sister. "Shizuru?"

"_Suiichi Minamino! Suiichi, where are you?_"

Shiori's worried voice pained Kurama and he opened his eyes to see the bright light. Blindly and frantically, his eyes moved to try and find his mother.

"Shiori . . ." He whispered before closing his eyes once more. "Mother . . ."

"_Hiei, darling! Hiei Jaganshi, come along now!_"

Hina's voice seemed to be filled with happiness and laughter as it called out to Hiei. He kept his eyes closed tightly, knowing that it just had to be a dream; it couldn't be real. Hina was _not_ calling for him.

This had to be the end. This had to be their end. What a way to die, eh? They had been through so much and _this_ was how they were about to die. It seemed so ridiculous, so . . . stupid and unfulfilling.

With half of his last ounce of strength, Kuwabara lifted his hand and let it hover over Yusuke's for a moment before taking it in his. Yusuke turned his head to his friend to see him smirk at him.

"What're you doing?" Yusuke whispered.

Kuwabara's smirk just widened and Yusuke got the message. He grabbed Hiei's hand. Hiei understood completely and snatched Kurama's hand in his. Kurama smirked; his eyes still closed, and held Kuwabara's hand. The four squeezed their hands with the last of their strength and energy to let each other know that the four were all connected and were together. The young men closed their eyes and smirked as they let the bright white light take them over. The light surrounded them, engulfing them and illuminating them.

"Yusuke!" Atsuko yelled, slapping her knees. "I'm not going to tell you again! It's time to go!"

The four year olds sat up and looked around the playground of their daycare. They looked at each other then at the four women standing by the gates, waiting for them.

"C'mon, Kazuma." The thirteen-year-old girl smiled at her baby brother, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Time to go home."

Shiori's worried look disappeared and she smiled upon seeing the long red haired boy she called her son in the sand box with his friends.

"Come on now, Suiichi." She said, smiling as she tilted her head to the side. "Let's go."

Hina smiled widely at Hiei, running a hand through her hair.

"Come along now, darling." She said cheerfully. "Where's your sister?"

The four year olds in the sandbox stood up and wiped the sand from their clothes. Yusuke moved a loose strand of hair out of face, slicking it back with a hand. He smirked at the three other children he called his best friends.

"I guess we gotta go."

"Yeah . . ." Kuwabara said sadly, picking up an old falling apart stuffed blue cat from the sand and wiping it off then holding it tightly to his small chest.

"Well, we had fun today, huh guys?" Yusuke asked, picking up his green jacket from the other side of the sandbox and putting it on. They all nodded, smiling as they thought about they day they had had.

"Seeya guys tomorrow." Yusuke smirked, flicking a two fingered salute-like wave at his friends as he hopped over to Atsuko and took her hand. He smiled up at her. "Hi, mommy."

"Bye, guys!" Kuwabara said, waving as he walked over to Shizuru. "Hey, sis!"

"Goodbye, you guys." Kurama said, running over to Shiori who scooped him up into her arms. "Did I worry you mother?"

Hiei put his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath, leaning back. He leaned forward and closed his eyes tightly, yelling towards the swings.

"Yukina!" He yelled, startling the little aqua haired girl on the swings. "We gotta go now!"

Yukina hopped from the swing and said 'goodbye' to Keiko who sat on the other swing next to Yukina's. She bounced over to Hiei and took his hand, entwining her fingers with his as they skipped over to their mother, Hina. She took their hand in her own then turned to the daycare provider, smiling kindly.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble today." She said.

Genkai smiled, waving away the idea of the four boys being difficult little children with a flick of her wrist.

"Don't worry." She rasped. "They were perfect little angels."

Yusuke stuck his tongue out at Kuwabara then hide behind Atsuko's leg when Kuwabara tried to slap at him. Kurama laughed and pointed at Hiei, who had been accidentally knocked over by Kuwabara. Hiei stood up and shoved Kuwabara in the back. The mothers and sister pulled the boys away from each other before a fight broke out. The boys muttered a 'thank you' to Genkai then turned to leave and part way.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted, looking back at his three friends.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara spouted, smiling back at Yusuke.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama yelled, glancing back at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei lisped, grinning back at the three boys.

Yukina looked from her brother to his three friends. Kuwabara blushed, reaching out to her.

"Yukina!" He squealed happily before receiving a light thump on his head from Shizuru.

The four boys went different directions with their mothers and sister, thinking happily about the next day that awaited them. Then they would be able to continue their game of make believe and pretend that they called "YuYu Hakusho".


End file.
